Typical Story, Reversed
by R34llyM4gg1eANDC41tlyn
Summary: Shane Gray is the high school nerd.Mitchie Torres is the popular girl who plays softball. So Shane helps one of his friends, Ella, with her web show and meets a viewer who goes by This-is-me-girl. Find out who this mysterious girl is
1. Chapter 1

_Navybrat4: A/N Hey guys this is gonna be my first long story on here. I'm writing it with c1m1rline, she actually wrote this chapter but I am working on the next. Please read and review!_

_C1m1rline: a/n read and review_

_Both: okay guys so we had to make another account because one reviewer told us it was against the rules to copy stories on two profiles so we made this one._

**A Typical Story, Reversed**

**Shane's POV  
**

**"Out of my way, loser." The brunette said, pushing past me in the hall.  
**

**Ladies and gentlemen, Mitchie Torres. Yep, you heard me right. Mitchie Torres. The popular girl. You're probably thinking, 'oh. THE cheerleader.', but no. She's a softball player. The cheerleaders don't really matter as much as the jocks at this school.  
**

**Now, let me introduce myself. I'm Shane Gray. 18 years of age. I have black curly short hair. I'm the nerd at high school. You know, the one you see on the movies getting swirlies, shoved into lockers, and many other painful- PAINFUL- things that I don't know the name of because the bullies invented them. For being very stupid, jocks can come up with TONS of mean things. I guess I'm the nerd because I have all A's and the teachers love me. But back to Mitchie. She's 17 and like I said: a brunette. That's a shame. She could use an excuse for being stupid (no offense to blondes). She's the best softball player at our school. She's also dating Owen, the popular football player.**

You guys are probably like, 'this is so cliché.'. But it's not. You never really hear about the nerd being a guy and the jock being a girl. And you most definitely did not hear that I'm in love with Mitchie. Because I am NOT.  


**"Hey man." One of my best buddies, Nate, said, bringing me out of my rambling thoughts. "It's lunch time. Come on."  
**

**I followed him to the cafeteria and sat down at our table. Then Caitlyn, Ella, and Jason sat down next to us.  
**

**"Hey." We all greeted.  
**

**"So, I had another 'run in' with Mitchie today." I informed them.  
**

**Caitlyn frowned. You see, her and Mitchie used to be best friends. Well, actually, her, Mitchie, and me. Yep, we were 'The Three Muskiteers'. But then Mitchie joined softball in 7th grade 5 years ago and met all the cheerleading girls and other girls from the softball team and, slowly, she hung out with me and Cait less and less.  
**

**"She really needs to stop bugging us." Cait finally said. "Next time, I won't be so nice."  
**

**"Babe, I know you can take her, but you know you can't get in trouble again." Nate told her. Did I mention they were dating? And so were Jason and Ella. I was the odd man out.  
**

**Cait sighed, but gave up on the matter none-the-less. "So are you guys going to come over tonight to help with filming?" Ella asked, changing the subject.  
**

**Ella had a web show where she talked about random things and it was actually pretty popular.  
**

**"Sure." We all told her. We all get together every Thursday (today) to help with her show.**

**There was this one viewer who gave us good advice on how to deal with the bullies and how to get Mitchie back as a friend. **

**We all got close to the viewer, This-is-me-girl, and told her about Mitchie. The whole story.**

The bell then rang, signaling the end of lunch.  


**We all said bye and made our way to our classes.  
**

**Between you and me, I kind of had a thing for This-is-me-girl. I know, crazy  
right? **

**We haven't even met. She said she went to our school but she won't tell  
us her name. She said to give her time.  
**

**All I can say is, I hope I find out who she is by the end of the year.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Navybrat4: A/n sorry this took an entirnity guys I had a project for my AP class that my partner did not help on at all. Then the other homework hit, not to mention I am the worst procastinator ever so once again I am soooo sorry. The chapters will not always be in different POVs this is just where my muse took me. Also this is just Mitchie's background info and if anything doesn't match tell us and we shall fix it. Please R/R! I love you guys ya'll make my day._

_C1m1rline: a/n navybrat4 wrote this chapter __  
_**  
****Mitchie's POV**

**"Out of my way loser." I said as I shoved my ex best friend; don't get me wrong, I still love him to death, but with being popular comes guide line such as not being able to talk to 'losers' or non-sports players to you un-populars.  
**

**I've played softball my whole life basicly and well as I started playing for the high school on varsity in ninth grade, I started hanging more with the older crowd. Being popular is every girls dream in high school isn't it. **

**Well let me tell you it is most definatly not all that it is cracked up to be. You have to wear the right clothes, talk to the right people, have the right phone, and be seen at the right places. **

**Let's not forget the obvious though, you have to have the right boyfriend.  
**

**Now being as I'm the captain of the softball team I have to date, the captain of the football team. I hate him, he has such a big ego. Good thing is he graduates this year, meaning I get a new boyfriend next, yes. **

**Can you say, YES? I am so excited, most of the girls on the team are graduating to, so maybe next year without all the pressure I can go back to my old friends and that amazing man I call loser. **

**Hey, a girl can dream, right?**

**Yes I know that my friends will never take me back, I'm not stupid in fact I get straight A's. Your only allowed on the team if you pass all your classes so I end up helping the girls on the team a lot.  
**

**The girls are each awesome when its just two or three of us, but get them all together and the peer pressure is on. The girls all feel like they have to prove themselves, which personally I think is stupid. Although for some reason I do it to, so I guess I'm not that much better than them.**

**My old best friends, Caitlyn and Shane, and Shane's brothers Nate and Jason, along with Ella never cared about what was cool, they still don't. I wish I was still friends with them.  
**

**Ella has a web show that they help her with I talk to them on there as This-Is-Me, because when I talk to them on there it is really me. Not the fake act I put on for everyone else. They don't know its me on there though, I'd perfer it to stay this way. This is easiest, I can still talk to them this way. **

**If my 'friends' ever found out I still talked to them, they would torture Shane even more. It is already bad enough.  
**

**I sometimes feel like I'm in that movie A Cinderella Story only I will never get my prince, and I'm the popular one. My parents are so happy with my new friend choice, and boyfriend. They don't care if I'm happy. Owen is my dad's buisness partner's son they figure this is a dream come true. **

**To me it seems a nightmare come true.  
**

**Well there is the lunch bell hopefully I can get to class and relax for awhile. Maybe I'll see Shane. Keeping my fingers crossed.**


End file.
